


Society is a mess but so are we

by SINnamon_Pie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hate to Love, School Romance, Smoking, Swearing, a possible accidental pregnancy, most likely will be smut, no update schedule, shitty past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SINnamon_Pie/pseuds/SINnamon_Pie
Summary: Monsters have come to the surface and there are very few who support them. Those who do typically keep their mouths shut. Usually...





	Society is a mess but so are we

School is a fuckin' bitch. Even more so after the monsters came above ground. They were given the same rights as every other human on the planet, or so some claim. Sure, you got those few who accept the monsters, even if they act like complete fuckin' assholes. Then you got those who go as far as killing them. Me? I don't pick sides. Just gets me in more trouble than I already am. 

The ride to school was amazing. Quiet. That's all I really want right now. With all the riots breaking out on the streets, the protests, and strikes, there's not much silence left in the world. But I knew, as soon as I pulled into the school parking lot, I was probably gonna get harassed by some douchebag, claiming I'm a "monster fucker". That's what the people like me get. When you're too quiet, when you keep to yourself, people always assume the worst. 

"Hey, faggot!" I heard as soon as I opened my car door. I didn't reply. "I said, hey, faggot," they said again. "I am well aware," I whisper to myself and quickly walk off to class, locking my car in the process.

I fucking hate this school. You'd think there's nothing worse than deal with hundreds of prissy teenagers! Nope! As soon as the monsters came in, shit got even worse. To be honest, I'm sick and tired of seeing a monster huddled up in a corner, cowering in fear, ever few fucking feet. But I don't say anything about it cuz then it'll be me in that corner. Selfish, right?

"Hey, sexy!" Andrew called to me as soon as I walked into home room. Andrew is one of my very few friends. He keeps his opinions to himself, which I'm thankful for. "Hey, Drew! Ain't lookin' too bad yourself!" I chuckle, siting down in the seat next to him, throwing my bag filled with my binders on the table. He smiled at me, giving a playful wink, "You do your homework? Or do ya need to copy?" "Oh, you know me too well, Drew! Pass me your work! And you better have all the right answers!"

It wasn't long until Miss. Hitch walks into class, or as we call her, Miss. Bitch. Her hair is tied up in a tight bun, her lip stick is an even darker shade of red that usual, and her fake eyelashes are lopsided. "Before we begin, turn in your homework, and then I have an announcement. We are going to be having a new student," She didn't seem too pleased. "Bet you it's a monster," Drew whispered over to me. "Bet."

Indeed, it was a monster. A skeleton, to be exact. He was short, enough so that if he stood next to me, he'd only come up to my tits. He wore a large black jacket, basketball shorts, a red tee shirt, and red Converse. And...was that a collar and chain around his neck? Talk about edgy as all hell. "Introduce yourself to the class," Miss. Hitch almost commanded the skeleton. "Yo. I'm Sans. Just moved here. Don't fuck with me," was all he had said. Miss. Hitch was not happy at all, "Go to the office!!" She damn near screeched. "With pleasure!" Sans said, giving a dramatic bow before exiting the classroom. Classy fellow. And class went on as usual. 

"Hey, what'd ya think of that new monster? He seems..." Andrew trailed off. Class had just finished and we were heading to our second period. Luckily, we had the same schedule. "He seemed sexy as fuck!" I laughed, obviously joking, "I mean, who wouldn't wanna fuck an edgy emo skeleton!" But there was something off about the guy... He gave off this evil feeling that just radiated throughout the classroom. I'd be lying if I said he didn't scare me. "Oh fuck! I forgot! I gotta head up to the front. Nurse says my mom brought up my new meds! As if they could get it down my throat!" I laugh heartily, wrapping an arm around Drew's shoulder, "See ya in class, short stuff!"

I'm sick off teenage pricks. 

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doin'?!" I scream. This fucker is holding a poor defenseless monster by the goddamn neck! "Let him go, you fuckin' douchebag!" I scream again. The look on the small monster's face is heart breaking. Bruised. Bloodied. Purple from lack of oxygen. I'm about to kill a bitch. "Who in the hell do you think you're talkin' to, slut? You want this filthy monster?!" The boy yell at me, slamming the monster against the wall. The poor thing coughs up blood that runs down onto the boy's hand. "Ugh! Fucking disgusting! Take the brat! But don't you ever fucking come near me again, monster fucker!" He yells, tossing the monster into my arms as if it were just a doll. The poor little fucker didn't even have arms! What the hell! The nerve of that little shit!

I continue on my way to the nurse's office for my pills. As if I was gonna take them. I don't need meds. I kept the little monster held tight to my chest, glaring at anyone who made eye contact with me. "Yo, Nurse! I'm here for the pills! And I brought a friend with me. Some jerk was beatin' the shit out of him!" I call as I kick in the door. The nurse looks at me sternly before approaching, taking the unconscious monster from my arms and laying it down on a bed. She doesn't say a word to me as she hands me three pills to take and a cup of water. I slip the pills under my tongue and chug the water, not making eye contact with the nurse as she stares me down. Fuckin' bitch... "Alright! I got em down!" I smile at her, trying not to spit out the pills as they slowly dissolve under my tongue. She just eyes me, "Open your mouth." I flinch before slowly opening my mouth, sticking out my tongue. "Hmph... You're good to go. Get out of here and get back to class." Almost immediately I run out of there, dashing into the nearest bathroom and coughing up those disgusting pills before washing my mouth out. "Uh... Chick, sorry to tell ya, but I think ya got the wrong bathroom," I hear a voice behind me. A very deep, velvety, sexy, semi scary voice... Shit. 

I sprint out of that bathroom as soon as I see Sans standing right behind me. I could only guess he was waiting the day out in there. Such a middle school move. 

"Y/N!! Where the hell have ya been?" I heard Drew shout at me from down the hall. "Sorry! Had some business to attend to! Don't worry bout it though!" I chuckle. By business, I meant I snuck out of the gym, to the back of the school for a quick smoke or two before hightailing it back into the building, hanging out in the bathrooms in attempt to get the smell of cigarettes out of my mouth and clothes. Drew just looked at me, his eyes full of worry, "Dude, you know that shit's bad for you, right?" I shrug, "Why the hell do you think I do it? Cuz it's bad. Listen, I only got one life," I hold up one finger at him, "One life. That's it. And I'm not going to waste it on something I could never finish. I'm not gonna go out and make some major discovery, I ain't gonna make some awesome band, I ain't gonna do nothing. Wanna know why? Cuz there is no point to it. So what if I do something big! The only thing I'll get is being 'remembered' after I die! That's not what I want. I wanna do dumb shi-" Drew slaps a hand over my mouth, "Okay! Okay! I get it! You wanna waste your life! Be happy! Whatever, man!" He laughs, "Half the shit you said didn't even make sense to me!" "Come on, my little dumb ass. Let's go to class."

"Hey look! It's skeleton boy!"

"Ugh... He's so ugly..."

"I heard the almost killed a man at his last school!"

This is the shit I hear in class. 

Sans has manage to sneak back to class during fourth period, which is basically what everyone calls "free period". The teacher, Mr. Fears, is a lazy bastard. The only thing he does it make us watch "educational videos". He doesn't mind if we're on our phone, if we're talking, or even if we just leave the room. As long as he gets to cheat on his wife in peace, he's fine and dandy. 

"Are you new to this class?" Mr. Fears asks Sans when he walks in, trying to keep as much distance between him and the other kids as possible. "Yeah, sure," Sans says, letting out a small growl at a nearby girl who is giving him the stink eye. "Well, then. Have a seat next to Andrew and...dammit, what's her name...? Oh! Have a seat next to Andrew and Y/N" "Alright..." He stomps over to us, pulls out a chair next to me, and sits down. Great.

"Today you have free period. Study, work, go to the library, I don't care. I need time to work on stuff for...uh, another class," Mr. Fears says, flopping back down into his desk chair and watching videos on what looks like YouTube. Sans looks somewhat relieved but that's soon wiped away when a nearby immature boy decides to spit ball him right on the back of the skull. I can see the anger cover his face, his smiles tightening, and his fist clenching. Andrew stifles a laugh and looks away, chatting with Victoria, a quiet girl who he's always had his eye on. "Aye, Skeleton Boy!" He calls, a retarded smirk stretching across his face. Sans doesn't react. Instead, he makes a pathetic attempt to start a conversation. With me. 

"What are, uh...the policies against magic in this place?"

I grin and act like I'm thinking before saying, "If ya use it, ya lose it. By 'it', I mean your head." He gives me a small chuckle before getting spit balled again. 

"If I turn around and beat the shit outta this punk, would ya take the blame?"

"Hah! Hell, I'd do it for ya!"

He chuckles again even though his smile is forced. "What were ya doin' in the boys bathroom earlier?" "Looking for you," I say, jokingly. I don't think he gets it because his face is flushed with embarrassment and shock. "Just kidding. It was an accident." "Oh... So, uh... What's your name, kiddo?" I smile, "It's Y/N. And you're Sans?" "Yep. That's my name don't wear it out." I manage to let out a dorky laugh at him before he says, "Some like to say I'm pretty SANSational," causing me to laugh harder. 

"So it's true. Little Miss Y/N is a monster fucker?"

"Isn't Y/N messing around with that creepy skeleton?"

"Oh my god! Did you hear? Y/N is dating that skeleton!"

I hear echo through the class room. For fucks sake. I've been talking to this guy for FIVE FUCKING MINUTES. You're shitting me right?

I mentally groan and go back to my conversation at hand. "So, uh... How's school treatin' ya?" Sans asks me. "Hm? Oh. Good, I guess. Teenagers being teenagers," I reply, my eyes darting around the room. Even Drew has moved seats from me. Fucking hell. "Don't lie to me, kiddo. I can hear em too." "Fucking annoying, right?" "Hell yeah."

Class stretches on. The immature boys had forgotten about us for the meantime. Drew looks closer to Victoria. And me and Sans are on okay terms. Goodie. 

"It was, uh... Nice chattin' with ya, I guess?"

"Yeah, um, same to you."

"Oh for fucks sake!! Just kiss the fucking skeleton, you monster fucker!" Someone calls out in the back of the class. I feel my face burn red as I try to ignore it. And for some dumb fucking reason, people start to silently chat, "KISS IT", as if Sans didn't have a gender. Wait, do skeleton monsters have...? Never mind, that's not important. I can see Sans' face turning red once again. He glances at me then down to his desk, then back at me. I let out a small angery huff before grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. "D-do I-" "Don't fucking think about it. I'm not against monsters or anything. In fact, I think you're a great guy and we should definitely hang out more, but if my mother hears about this, she will kick me the fuck out and I'm already on edge as it is." "Well damn... I-I mean it ain't like I want-" and then the bell rang. I sprinted out of there life there was a goddamn fire.

Close call.

Drew finally catches up to me, a big goofy smile plastered on his face, "So ya manage to get Bone Daddy on your side, huh?" "W-what? Oh. Goddamnit! I fucking talked to him! That's it! I talked to him for less than a goddamn hour!! What the fuck is wrong with everyone!?” I screamed, attracting a lot of attention. “Hot damn, mama! I was just messin’ with ya! No need for the screamin’!” Drew countered, wrapping an arm around my shoulder placing a hand on my shoulder, “Let’s just head to lunch.”

“Why does everyone insist on screaming? Can’t this be a time of fucking quiet and eating the shittiest food known to mankind?” I groan, shoveling nachos, slathered in cold cheese, into my mouth. “You’re disgusting, Y/N. That’s all there is to it. Fucking disgusting. Your eating habits are horrendous! Like, who the hell in their right mind DIPS their hotdog in fucking mustard?!"

“The ones with no minds."

“Looky here! Heya Sansy!” Drew calls as the skeleton boy walks up to our lonely table. I can hear the annoyance in Drew’s voice and how he avoids his gaze. “Yo… So, uh, Y/N...Sorry bout earlier...and, uh, where’s this class?” The skeleton boy asks as he shows me his schedule, glancing between me and the table once again. Am I intimidating? Hm…

“Oh, it’s cool. Aaaand… That class would be Mr. Weed's. He’s down the-... ya know what? I’ll just show ya. I’m heading there next anyway." Sans gives a little smile and nods, glancing across the cafeteria, "Why the fuck is everyone so damn loud...?" He growls under his breath. "I know, right? Goddamn... All the shouting is give me a headache." "Ya know any spots we can go instead of stickin' around this place?" "Yeah. Follow me. But don't tell anyone. I haven't even showed old Drew here my exact hiding place." I laugh. Drew knew where my 'secrete' place was and he knew what I did there. He just wasn't interested. 

Me and Sans leave the crowed cafeteria and head out the back doors of the gym, making sure no one is following us. Sans trails behind me quietly for awhile until I stop us at the edge of the school's property, an area hidden by trees and bushes. Then I sit. 

"This is it?"

"Yep."

I pull out my pack of cigarettes and light one up, putting it in between my teeth. "Want one?" I ask Sans, his eyes never leaving the cancerous object held between my lips. "N-nah... So, uh... How long we gonna be out here?" "We got a good 20 minutes before we have to head back inside." 

"So, what brought you to our small town? Surely you weren't looking for good job opportunities or schools?" I chuckle. "Had ta move," was all he said. He glared off into the distance, the red lights in his eyes growing dimmer and smaller. “You good? Somethin’ on your mind?” I ask when I hear his breath starts to rasp in his ‘lungs’. “Do you know what it’s like to come home, only to be abused by the only one you love?”

“Yes, actually.”

“Wait, what?” “I said yes. Everyday, I come home to my single mother who insists I can take care of myself, who insists I should move out because I ‘make enough money to support myself’ when I work at a fucking book store only on weekend."

“Hot damn…”

“We should head back.”

"We haven't even been out here ten min-"

"Lets go."

"Okay..."

Me and Sans walk back and make our way through the cafeteria to meet up with Drew. "Heya. Finish making out already?" Sans' face flushes instantly and I find it hard to hold back my small chuckle, "You bet! My Sansy Boy here finishes FAST!" "W-wha- I do not!!" He quickly counters, his cheek bones burning. "Heheh, I'm kiddin'!" "You better fuckin' be!"

Together, we head to class, Drew's arm protectively around my waist. Sans eyes it for a little bit then brushes it off. He still takes every chance to snarl at anyone who makes any attempt to approach me. "Protective much?" "Huh? Oh, just makin' sure nobody messes with, uh...me?" "Sure."

Mr. Weed's class was next and it was the opposite of what you'd expect. Mr. Weed was a strict mother fucker, but devilishly handsome. With his lab coat and cute glasses, Mr. Weed has this insanely dorky side of him that completely adores the world of science. Then there's the other half that's not afraid to put a person in their place, that is, unless you're on his good side, meaning you got good grades and were usually quiet. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a crush on the man, but he's my teacher. Bleh.

"Morning, class. Ah! It appears we have a new student! And your name is, sir?" 

"Uhh... Sans?"

"Well, Sans, welcome to my class. It is a pleasure to meet you. Now, please take a seat anywhere. We have no assigned seating in this class unless I find that it is needed. If anyone gives you trouble, don't be afraid to talk to me."

"Um... Okay, thanks."

Sans glances around the nearly filled classroom before his eyes land on me. As a last resort, he sits next to me and Drew isn't very happy about it, "Can you, uh...go somewhere else? I don't want to be rude but..." "Drew, it's okay. Sans is my friend. We're cool," Sans cringes at the word 'friend' and a red tint spreads across his cheekbones, "I ain't friends with no humans..." "Whatever you say, my skele-bro!"

Mr. Weed drones on usual his passionate bursts that fail to do anything except bore me. Sans, however, is completely enthralled by Mr. Weed's speeches, his eyes wide, eye lights brighter than usual, and his smile stretches from 'ear to ear'. I grin, 'he looks like a child watching his favorite cartoon,' I think to myself. Adorable. "Thinkin' bout joining the science club after this, Mr. Edgy-N-Nerdy?" I whisper to him, knocking him out of his trance. "They have a science-... Wait, no. Can't," he whispers back, not even embarrassed at his intense passion for the science world. "And why not?"

"I gotta get home as soon as school lets out."

"You of all people have a curfew?! Hah!"

"It ain't a curfew!"

"If you two are done chatting back there, may I resume my lesson?" Mr. Weed smirks at us from the white board, all eyes landing in us. I can see Drew scooting his chair away from me and Sans and I laugh. "Oh, go right ahead! Don't mind us!" I chuckle.

"You really like science, don't cha?" Drew asks Sans as we exit class. "Hell yeah. Love it. It's my only real passion...unless you count beating the shit out of douchebags!" "Heheh! We don't count that, as much as I wish we did!" I laugh, giving Sans a playful nudge. He lets out a small chuckle and continues to follow us out of the school. "Wait, why are we leaving?" He asks me. "There's a 'get together' going on for the rest of the day. We aren't required to attend. But, if you wanna, by all means, you can walk your sorry ass back in there and deal with hundreds of hormonal monster hating teenagers!" I say, waving my hand in Sans' face before walking away, Drew tailing behind me with a smile. "Fuck that shit!! Nope! No way!" He yells as he runs to catch up with us, his collar and chain bouncing. 

Drew soon makes his own way home, separating from me and Sans who are just casually talking about school, family, while making a few jokes here and there. He's a funny guy. Maybe a bit rude at first, but I can tell he's just hiding behind the 'tough guy' look. He's just trying to get used to life on the surface. 

Along the way, I learn about his younger brother, Papyrus, who happens to be his only other family member. I ask why I haven't seen him in school, only to find out he's not in school. 

"Wait, but isn't he younger than you...?"

"That's what being a younger sibling means, dumbass."

"How old is he? How old are you? Is it the same as a humans age?"

"One question at a time! Papyrus is 134, I am 269, and no."

"Wow... Then why are you in school?"

"Nothin' better to do. Plus, Paps wants me out of the house."

"Is he the one who..."

"Who what's?"

"You said you know what it was like to be abused... Does he...?"

"None of your business."

After awhile of silence, we end up in front of Sans' house. It's your normal two story house. Kinda bent out of shape, but in a cozy kind of way. As soon as he starts to head up the steps, at catch him in an awkward hug from behind. I can hear him growl as he pushes me off. "Come on, Sansy! That ain't no way to treat your new best friend! At least swap numbers with me! Ya know, in case something comes up, in case someone gives you some trouble!" He rolls his eye lights, still softly growling, "Fine. Don't spam me with texts though. And ya better let me copy off any homework." He rips a small piece of paper from one of his binders before scribbling his number down in barely legible writing as I do the same. "I'll see you tomorrow, friend!" I call after him as he turns away. He waves a hand dismissively at me before slamming the front door on me. 

Fuck. My car is still at school. 

I make a mad dash back to school, making it there in a record of 12 minutes. My car isn't vandalized, surprisingly enough! I hop in right away and starts making my way home for the second time today.

"Mom! I'm home!" I shout as I walk through the doors of my home. I get no response. Strange... I walk to my bedroom before throwing open my door, dropping my bag, and jumping into bed. My room is a huge mess but, somehow, I've managed to live in it. If you look close enough, you'll probably find my baby clothes! Maybe even my mom's! I have posters of every kind pinned on my walls! My desk is littered with test books, papers, and a few action figures here and there. My laptop is stored away on my shelf which contains even more books and a small TV on top. Home sweet home! My phone buzzes and I check it;

From Drew (1:46)  
Ya make it home safely? Skele butt mess with ya?

Seriously, Drew? 

From Y/N (1:47)  
Yup :P Be nice to skele-butt. He's a good guy

From Drew (1:47)  
Whatever ya say. I gtg. Text if ya need anything

From Y/N (1:48)  
Mkay! Bye!

I sigh as I set down my phone, only to hear a knock outside my door. "Who is it?" I call, not moving from my bed. "It's your mom. I need you out of this house."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. Pack up. Leave."

"What the fuck is going on?! Why are you pushing this on me now?!"

"GET OUT!!"

Not being in the mood to deal with my mother's usual antics, get calmly get up and leave the house, only grabbing my phone and wallet. She'll calm down soon. Not the first time. 

My phone buzzed again. 

From xxx-xxx-xxxx (1:52)  
This Y/N? Or did she give me the wrong #?

I smile a little bit, knowing it's Sans. Quickly, I add him into my contacts. 

From Y/N (1:52)  
It's me. And this ain't a good time. I just got kicked out of my house again. 

From Edgy-N-Nerdy (1:54)  
What you mean again? 

From Y/N (1:55)  
This happens every now and then. I get kicked out for a night or two. Then she lets me back home with loving arms.

I give a small sigh when I don't get a reply as I head over to Drew's house. His parents are usually understanding and will let me take the guest bedroom if I'm lucky. 

*le 39 minute time skip*

Apparently I'm not lucky. Drew's grandparents are staying over for the week and are staying in the guest bedroom. That being said, I already know his grandparents don't like me all that much. Ah, childhood memories!

Completely at lost of what to do, I walk to the park to think this shit through. What other choices do I have? I could go to Sans’ and intrude on his life on the day I met him, possibly getting him in trouble with his brother. Nah. I could go see if I have the money to rent out a motel room. Nah. I could crash somewhere outside. Nah. It’s still only 2; I could just go back to the school and hope I sort shit out by then. Or not…

From Edgy-N-Nerdy (2:15)  
Where are you, asshat?

From Y/N (2:16)  
North Ridge Park. Walking. Figuring shit out. Why?

From Edgy-N-Nerdy (2:18)  
I'm coming to get you. Stay where you are. 

From Y/N (2:18)  
What we gonna do?

From Edgy-N-Nerdy (2:20)  
You gonna stay with me till your mom lets you back in

From Y/N (2:21)  
Dude, no. I just met you today. I don't want to intrude on your family life.

From Edgy-N-Nerdy (2:24)  
Stfu. 

Heheh. Never mind that. I am lucky. 

I sit alone on a damp park bench for about 30 minutes, my mind wandering from thought to thought as I wait for my knight in a smelly black jacket.

"Aye, kid! There ya are! Come on! It's about to rain and Paps ain't ever gonna let you in if your soaking wet!"

Oh shit... I forgot about his brother's feelings towards Humans. "Wait, you sure he's gonna be okay with this?" I ask, a bit of fear lacing in with my voice. "Eh. He should be cool. Maybe. I dunno. We'll find out."

The walk to Sans' place was strangely quiet, enough so that it actually kinda scared me. It started to sprinkle a bit on our way, lightly dampening my clothes. Great. 

"Okay, let me lay down some rules," Sans suddenly said, jerking me out of my thoughts. I nodded. "Don't talk back to Paps. Always compliment his food, no matter how bad it is. And don't anger him." "Huh... You really care about how your bro feels," I say, not even bothering to look up as Sans. "Mm hmm. He's the only family I got."

More silence follows before we reach the not-very-familiar house. Sans eyes the driveway for a minute, "Huh. Pap's ain't home." For a second, I feel a bit relieved. Sans grabs my shoulder a little bit too roughly as he takes me into the house. It's pretty nice. Not as messy as you would expect it to be. There's a large green couch situated in front of an equally large tv, a couple of video game consoles stashed away on a shelf holding movies, tapes, books, and such. The only thing that puts me a bit on edge is that the walls are completely bare. "Nice place, Sansy. Guess I'm takin' the couch? Or perhaps a spare bedroom, if there is one?" I say as my eyes continue to wander around the living room. "Not sure. I ain't one for planning shit out." "Well... What do I do now? Wanna do something?" God, I'm so awkward. "Lets just watch a movie or some shit. What do you Humans do in your free time?" "We act like lazy assholes and watch movies or play on our phones," I say with a chuckle before sitting down on the couch. "Movie it is then," He says as he starts eyeing the shelf for a movie, "For now, you can make youSHELF at home!"

After Sans picks out a movie, which takes him about 15 goddamn minutes, he plops down on the couch next to me. "What'd ya pick?" "Just some horror shit," Sans chuckles. That can't be good. "Huh. Horror. Nice. Gory?" "Very." Welp, I really feel the regret coming in now. 

Better just grin and bear it. 

"Sans!! Turn it off! Turn it off!!" I scream at the top of my lungs when a particularly intense scene comes on; I ain't too fond of watching a man eat another persons heart after ripping it from their chest with such great detail. "C'mon, Y/N! No need to be such a chicken shit! It ain't so bad!" Sans laughs his ass off as I continue to hide my face in the couch cushions. After a while of attempting to coax me out of the pillows, he takes the disk out and put it away. 

"I'm gonna kill you for that..." I growl at him. He only continues to laugh at me, holding his chest as he rasps. I feel a small vibration in my pocket only to find out it's my phone. 

From Drew (3:12)  
Where ya at? I managed to convince my parents & grandparents to let you take up stairs couch

"What is it?" Sans asks, trying to take a peak at my phone. "It's nothin'. Just Drew. He says I can stay over at his place now." "Oh... Are ya gonna?" He asks, his head cocked to the side. "Nah. His grandparents give me the creeps." We both laugh. 

From Y/N (3:12)  
No need. I'm staying with Skele-buns for now

From Drew (3:13)  
seriously??

From Y/N (3:14)  
Ye. He's nice man. He won't do shit. Monster's are cool

From Drew (3:16)  
Whatever. 

"...Drew doesn't like monsters, does he?"

"Nah. Not really. He's just too nice to admit it out loud. But I'm sure he'll warm up to you soon."

"Okay..."

We sit on the couch in silence for about ten minutes before Sans suddenly jumps up, "Want somethin' to eat?" "Um... Nah. I think I'm good for now. You got any drinks though?" "Nuh uh! You're underage! No alcohol for you!" He chuckles, wagging a finger in my face. "That is not what I meant!!" I yell at him, a dork smile stretched out on my face. I hear a sudden ring and Sans pulls out his phone, asking me to give him a minute to answer it. I nod. 

"Heya, boss... You won't?... Alright, I'll behave... Mkay, bye." Sans sighed as he shoved his phone back into his pocket and throwing himself back onto the couch. "What happened?" "Looks like Paps ain't comin' home tonight," he groans a bit before standing up and heading up the stair, "Oh yeah, since Paps ain't gonna be home tonight, I'm givin' ya the option to sleep in his room or down here. If you want, I'll sleep in his room and you can have mine. Just tell me. I'll leave my door open," and then he left. 

Fuck you too, man. 

For awhile, I just sat on the couch and stared a nothing, thinking about what the hell I'm gonna do about my mom, but I soon heard a familiar sound. 

Grooooowl

Dammit, hunger!!

Sneakily, I raided Sans's fridge, looking if anything I could eat that wouldn't be noticed if it went missing. There wasn't anything in the fridge besides a shit ton of mustard bottles and packets, random ingredients, and a jar of fuckin' peanut butter. Next was the cabinets.

Bingo! Cereal! But no milk... oh well!

I plop back on the couch, eating the cereal I found dry before I flipped on the tv. The room still felt eerily quiet.

I'm gonna go pester Sans!!


End file.
